Rahasia
by Kimmberly
Summary: Sakura yang tidak suka berurusan dengan Sasuke dan Naruto mengetahui rahasia besar keduanya, secara tidak langsung Sakura terjebak di antara keduanya/warning:OOC,AU,T semi M/NaruSakuSasu
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

**All character belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Warning:**

**AU/OOC/rate- T semi M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rahasia**

**.**

**.**

Seorang perempuan berambut merah muda berjalan cepat, bibirnya berkomat-kamit menyerukan ketidakpercayaan atas apa yang baru saja matanya lihat.

"Ini gila!"

Gila! Sangat gila! Dia tidak pernah berharap mengetahui salah satu rahasia atau mungkin rahasia terbesar dua orang terpopuler se-Konoha _gakuen_. Sepertinya takdir senang bermain-main dengannya.

.

.

.

"Kyaaaa!" teriakan melengking dari siswi-siswi seluruh Konoha menggemparkan siswa-siswa lain ketika sebuah mobil ber-_brand_ mewah parkir di depan sekolah, menampilkan dua sosok makhluk nyaris sempurna tak bercela fisik. Jeritan mereka mengisi pagi tentram nan damai menjadi kebisingan, belum lagi mereka berderet memenuhi jendela kelas masing-masing membuat aliran udara terhambat. Beberapa dari mereka berbaris memadati gerbang serta lapangan, menyebabkan kemacetan alur para siswa lain yang ingin masuk ke dalam sekolah. Sakura dan Ino saling berpandangan malas,

"Aku tidak habis pikir. Apa sih yang mereka lihat dari duo U itu?" Sakura berujar gemas pada sahabatnya. Bisa dibilang kedua perempuan ini ajaib, sama sekali tidak mempan ataupun terbius dengan pesona orang yang dipuja-puja seluruh gadis di Konoha. Seolah-olah mereka memiliki perisai tak kasat mata _anti_-UchihaUzumaki, di saat perempuan-perempuan lain tergeletak tidak berdaya akibat kharisma keduanya, Sakura dan Ino malah asyik menguap menikmati anak angin aura orang populer itu. Bola mata biru-kehijauan Ino menelusuri cat kuku yang baru saja ia poles di atas kukunya, merasa masih cair, gadis itu meniup-niupi penuh semangat.

"Mereka tampan?"

Otak Ino sedang konslet, yakinnya. Sambil berpangku tangan di atas meja, Sakura mendelik pada gadis berambut pirang di seberangnya.

Tertawa kecil sebelum memberikan ucapan sarkastik membetulkan perkataan sebelumnya,"Mereka suka tebar pesona,"

Mulut Sakura terbuka membentuk senyum, kepalanya di angguk-anggukan pertanda setuju dengan penyataan gadis cantik itu. Seorang laki-laki mendatangi meja tempat bernaung dua gadis berparas... yah, wajah mereka tidak bisa dibilang biasa, keduanya masuk golongan di atas rata-rata. Membawa setenteng kantong plastik berisi penuh cemilan-cemilan juga minuman dingin.

"Aku bawakan kalian sarapan!" kata laki-laki itu.

Mata Sakura membulat sempurna, dia sangat gemar cemilan di pagi hari,"Wow! _Fantastic_! Thanks Sai_-kun_,"

Sedang Ino hanya melirik sebentar lalu kembali berkutat pada jemarinya,"Banyak sekali?"

"Hm. Ini sebagian dari siswa-siswa Konoha,"

Jika Uchiha dan Uzumaki mencuci otak para gadis-gadis Konoha, Haruno dan Yamanaka mengendalikan pemuda-pemudanya. Penyebabnya? Sudah jelas, Sakura maupun Ino sama-sama sehati dengan mereka, tidak memuja-muja orang populer di Konoha, dan lagi hanya mereka dua-duanya gadis yang tersisa tidak takluk pada sang duo U. Meski begitu, mereka tidak populer, mereka hanya gadis biasa dengan teman pria yang tidak biasa; jumlahnya sangat banyak. Juga bukan rahasia umum, Sakura dan Ino tidak menyukai UchihaUzumaki. Para _fangirl_, notabene seluruh siswi-siswi Konoha enggan berteman pun menyapa mereka. Tapi masa bodoh, toh Sakura dan Ino tidak peduli, selama mereka masih bisa menimba ilmu dengan nyaman meski ada sedikit kebisingan, rasanya sudah cukup. Lagipula, mereka juga tidak berniat melakukan berbagai macam hal pada Sakura dan Ino, mengingat teman-teman pria keduanya banyak dari klub aikido, karate, judo, bahkan preman pun ada. Hiiiiii.

Sakura mulai mengeluarkan _chocolate stick_ dari bungkusnya kemudian melahap penuh minat. Tampaknya efek tidak sarapan mulai bekerja dalam perutnya. Ketiga orang yang berkumpul di meja menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan yang santer makin terdengar dari lorong, menandakan duo U mulai berjalan ke kelas -

**GREK!**

-yang sama dengan Sakura beserta Ino.

"Selamat pagi semua," sapa Naruto hangat, menjatuhkan banyak korban wanita akibat senyum -sok- kerennya. Hampir saja Sakura memuntahkan _chocolate_ yang baru saja ia telan.

"Sakura kau menjijikkan," dan hampir Ino menjadi korban muntahan itu, dia memandang jijik pelaku nista di hadapannya.

"Aku muak! Mereka bertingkah seolah-olah mereka manusia paling sempurna!" dengan tingkah berlebihan, Sakura menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya di udara, tepat di sebelah rambut merah mudanya,"Apa mereka tidak punya kekurangan?"

Ino mengeluarkan ekspresi sedang berpikir,"Rasanya... Emm..." Sai memandangnya penasaran. Memasang kembali wajah datarnya menatap Sakura, sebelum beralih pada kegiatan mewarnai kuku lagi,"_Nope_,"

"Oh ayolah! Mereka hanya manusia biasa!"

Tanpa susah payah bertatap muka dengan Sakura, Ino berbicara,"Aku ingin meyakini mereka punya. Tapi nyatanya mereka tidak Sakura-_chan_,"

Mencomot secuil keripik kentang dari tempatnya, Sai memasukan satu ke dalam mulut,"Mereka dewa, bagi para _fangirl_-nya tentu,"

Kedatangan Asuma_-sensei_ mendiamkan kebisingan yang tadinya tercipta oleh para siswi-siswi. Mengembalikan seluruh muridnya ke tempat asal, tidak lupa Sai dan Sakura memindahkan tumpukan makanan mereka dalam laci Ino,

"Hei!" tanpa persetujuan sang pemilik tapinya. Membuat Ino merengut kesal, kini tidak ada secelah ruangan untuk menyimpan botol cat kukunya yang mungil.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi tiga menit yang lalu. Dan sekarang saatnya bagi semua penghuni sekolah untuk menyegarkan kembali pikiran serta mengisi perut kelaparan. Dalam aturan tidak tertulis milik duo U, istirahat adalah saatnya bagi semua beristirahat, baik bagi para _fangirl_, dan bagi mereka. Istirahat adalah waktunya privasi duo U, para _fangirl _paham akan itu, untungnya. Kelas sudah kosong melompong, yang lain telah berdesak-desakkan di kantin, kini tersisa hanyalah Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto.

"_Dobe,_ temui aku di gudang penyimpanan olahraga nanti,"

"Kau yakin di sana?"

"Hn. Sepulang sekolah, tidak akan ada orang,"

"Kau bawa barangnya?"

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

.

"_Teme_, kau yakin kita akan menggunakannya di sini?" Naruto melirik sekelilingnya ragu-ragu. Bagaimana kalau ketahuan? Habislah predikat 'anak baiknya' bersama Sasuke. Mata biru langitnya mendapati kawannya tengah mengeluarkan 'benda terlarang',

"Tidak akan ada yang tahu,"

Kemudian ia bergerak menyerahkan salah satu pada Naruto, setitik keringat mengalir di dahinya, ia juga meneguk ludah pertanda gugup. Sasuke mendekatkan diri padanya, berbisik di telinga pemuda itu,"Aku sudah tidak sabar _dobe_," membuka satu per-satu kancing baju Naruto. Dengan cepat ia menindih tubuh tegapnya, mengambil posisi tepat di atas sementara laki-laki berambut pirang itu di bawah. Ia mendekatkan bibir, mendesahkan napas di atas kulit _tan_-nya.

**DUKDUK**

Sebuah bola basket menggelinding ke arah dua insan yang tengah gelap mata, lalu berhenti ketika menyentuh kaki Sasuke, membuatnya membalikan kepala, dan Naruto mengikuti. Tubuh keduanya membeku begitu mendapati gadis berambut merah muda tengah menganga melihat aktivitas mereka.

Awalnya Sakura ingin memercayai asumsinya bahwa kedua pemuda itu melakukan ketidaksengajaan, tapi kancing baju terbuka belum lagi... Benda-benda berbentuk aneh terletak tak jauh dari keduanya membuyarkan segala _optimisme_ yang ia susun.

"Maaf, aku pikir ini gudang penyimpanan. Permisi,"

.

.

.

.

Bodoh! Sungguh bodoh. Kenapa kedua pemuda itu harus melakukannya di dalam sana? Dia harus memberitahu semua pada Ino! Benar kan kata-katanya? Mereka punya kekurangan. Derap langkah lain tertangkap oleh kedua telinga Sakura.

**GREP!**

Ada yang memegang pergelangan tangannya, lalu...

**BRUK!**

"Ouch!"

Menghempaskan tubuhnya menabrak dinding. Sakit di punggungnya menjalar, Sakura memandang tajam pelaku kekerasan 'kecil' ini,

"Kau melihatnya?"

Bohong kalau Sakura bilang dia tidak melihat apapun,

"Tidak,"

"Jangan bohong!" kedua tangan sosok laki-laki berseragam kusut membentang di samping kiri-kanan Sakura. Membuatnya terjebak, menghalanginya untuk kabur melarikan diri.

"Aku tidak bohong!"

"Kau melihatnya kan?"

"Melihat kau ditindih olehnya? Tidak," _great_. Kebiasaan buruknya mulai keluar, keceplosan.

Bola mata berwarna biru langit menatap dalam-dalam mata kehijauan milik Sakura,"Jangan katakan ini pada siapapun, dan batalkan niatmu untuk memberitahu pada sahabatmu bahwa kami punya kekurangan,"

"Ehm... Aku baru saja memikirkannya beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum kau menahanku," gaya Sakura menantang. Dia memasang ekspresi datar seakan tidak takut dengan pemuda di hadapannya, yah... dia memang tidak takut. Acuh tak acuh.

Perlakuan Sakura membuatnya geram,"Kau! Jangan katakan ini pada siapapun!" Sedikit kasar, ia baru saja meneriaki seorang wanita yang harusnya tidak boleh ia lakukan. Terbiasa menjadi seorang _popular_, menjadikannya memperlakukan wanita bak seorang _lady_. Tapi sekarang tidak, wanita di depannya ini memegang kartu _joker_ miliknya dan Sasuke.

Wajah Sakura merengut kesal,"Jangan meneriakiku!" dia menendang tulang kering pemuda yang baru saja meneriakinya, menyebabkan ia terjungkal kesakitan,

"Aw!"

"Dengar, anggap saja aku tidak melihat apapun. Aku tidak berniat berurusan denganmu atau sahabatmu itu," Sakura melangkah pergi, meninggalkannya meringis kesakitan,

"_Damn_!"

"Seperti biasa _dobe_, kau tidak berguna,"

"Cih! Kemana saja kau?" Naruto memegangi betisnya, salah satu bagian tubuhnya itu berdenyut-denyut perih. Ia juga kesal karena temannya bertingkah seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun,"Kau bahkan tidak melakukan apapun! Kejar dia!"

Sasuke berlutut mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Naruto,"Tidak perlu,"

"Apa maks-"

"Dia akan tutup mulut,"

Raut pemuda berambut pirang yang biasa dipanggil _dobe_ melongo,"Kau akan lakukan apa padanya?"

"Lihat saja," Sasuke menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's note: **

**Nah, hiatusnya gak jadi.**

**Dan uhm, saya bingung mau tempatkan rating fic ini. Apakah saya harus memindahkannya di M?**

**Ehm, lagi, ini bukan fic Yaoi. Pairnya akan di tentukan nanti.**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Sambil berjalan menuju sekolah, Sakura menggenggam tali ranselnya erat. Hatinya masih kaget dengan kejadian kemarin. Bayangkan, orang yang sangat populer se-sekolahan. Ternyata seorang— _Gay_?

Dan dia menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana dua pemuda itu saling— entahlah... Bercumbu?

_**Tidak, tidak. Aku harus bersikap biasa.**_

Kepala dengan surai merah mudanya menggeleng-geleng. Sakura berhenti sebentar di depan kelas, merubah kerutan alisnya sekalian saat ia membuka kembali kelopak mata. Mengatur rautnya agar terlihat datar, seperti biasa.

"_Ohayou_," bola mata hijaunya tidak lupa mencari-cari dua sosok dalam kelas. Ahh, untunglah mereka belum datang,"Ah! Ino!" Sakura berteriak heboh saat melihat Ino. Dia ingin sekali menceritakan kejadian kemarin padanya, berbagi sedikit rahasia tidak apa bukan? Rasanya bila ia menyimpan rahasia itu sendiri, pundaknya terasa berat. Ino menoleh, sedang Sakura tergesa-gesa menghampiri mejanya.

"Ino! Dengar! Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu!" ucap Sakura tanpa jeda, saking hebohnya, hampir seluruh kelas memindahkan pandangan kepadanya. Alis pirang Ino berkerut,

"Memberitahuku apa?"

Sakura melirik puluhan pasang mata yang menatapnya ikut penasaran. Dia membungkuk mendekat, mencoba berbisik pada sahabatnya itu,"Sebuah rahasia,"

Mendengar kata rahasia, _aquamarine_ Ino membulat sempurna,"Rahasia? Tentang siapa?"

Sakura mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan Ino sebelumnya. Tak lama, senyum bahagia merekah sempurna di bibirnya,"Tentang mereka! Duo U—"

"_Ohayou_!" sapaan dari seseorang menginterupsi laporan dari Sakura. Kedua gadis itu menoleh, mendapati sesosok rambut pirang dengan coretan kumis kucing di pipinya menyapa hangat seluruh penghuni kelas—terutama para siswi. Sekilas safirnya menatap dingin ke arah Sakura, membuatnya sedikit tersentak. Apakah perasaannya saja? Atau—

"Kenapa Naruto memandangimu seperti itu?" Ino berujar tidak suka. Masalahnya Naruto menatap Sakura dengan pandangan seakan hendak menelan Sakura bulat-bulat. Tapi Sakura mengerti, dia disuruh bungkam. Ya, sorot mata Naruto terbaca jelas olehnya.

"Jadi— apa yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku Saki? Euhm, rahasia siapa?"

Suara Ino mengembalikannya ke dunia nyata. Tangan Sakura mengepal erat. Masa bodoh dengan Naruto, dia tidak akan berani macam-macam dengannya. Lagipula, tidak ada salahnya kan menceritakan sebuah rahasia pada sahabatmu sendiri? Yah, meskipun Ino memang meragukan jika disuruh menyimpan rahasia. Cukup membuatnya bersumpah saja, dan segalanya akan beres. Sakura membalikkan kepalanya, menatap _aquamarine_ Ino dalam-dalam.

"Kemarin, di gudang penyimpanan," dia mulai berbicara serius. Melihatnya begitu, rahang Naruto mengeras. _**Gadis itu!**_

"Aku melihat—"

**SRET**

Seseorang membuka pintu kelas agak kencang, kemudian teriakan para siswi mulai membahana. Di sana, depan pintu seorang pemuda _cool_, lengkap dengan rambut _emo_nya yang mencuat berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas. Ketika _onyx_-nya mendapati rambut merah muda pada jarak pandangnya, ia bergegas menghampiri. Sakura dan Ino menoleh, lalu terkejut mendapati apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Sasuke menggenggam telapak tangan Sakura erat, menyelipkan jemarinya di antara jemari-jemari gadis itu.

"Kalian! Dengarkan aku, mulai hari ini Haruno Sakura adalah kekasihku! Jadi jangan ada yang berani mendekatinya," lantang, lugas, tegas. Tiga kata itu mewakili ucapan Sasuke yang menggelegar dari meja Ino. Pemilik meja itu melongo tidak percaya, sebelum dagunya menyentuh meja saking terbuka lebar, ia mengatupkannya kembali. Bisik-bisik perlahan terdengar, mulai dari sudut belakang kelas, depan, tengah, seluruh penjuru bahkan salah satu murid menjatuhkan penghapus papan dari genggamannya, meninggalkan sisa tulisan kapur yang masih tertera di papan tulis. Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, apa yang sebenarnya di pikirkan Sasuke!

"Haruno akan pindah tempat duduk. Shika, kau bisa menemani nona Yamanaka ini."

Merengut malas, Shikamaru beringsut dari peristirahatannya, bangku sebelah Sasuke,"Ahh... _Mendokusai_."

"Tunggu! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya mengatur tempat duduk-ku dan Sakura!" Ino menghentikan pergerakan semuanya—Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru—yang hendak bergerak. Gadis pirang itu berdiri, mengarahkan telunjuk tepat di wajah Sasuke,"Kau! Sakura bahkan belum mengatakan dia mau duduk denganmu!"

Sedaritadi diam terpaku akibat perlakuan Sasuke, Sakura mengerjapkan mata sadar. Dia berusaha melepas tautan erat pada tangannya,"Aku tidak mau duduk denganmu."

Namun Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura makin erat, menyebabkan gadis dengan nama unik itu meringis kesakitan,"Kau harus mau. Dan aku tidak peduli kalian setuju atau tidak, Haruno tetap duduk denganku." lalu menarik gadis itu meninggalkan Ino, kembali ke bangku yang sekarang menjadi milik mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari, Naruto memberengut kesal.

.

.

.

.

**DRRTT**

**Ino Buta**

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?! Apakah ini salah satu rahasia yang kau maksud? _Oh my_! Kau berhutang banyak cerita padaku!

Sakura menghela napas sebelum mengetik _keypad_ pada handphone _flip_-nya.

**DRRTT**

**Saki Forehead**

Tidak! Ini bukan rahasia yang aku maksud! Laki-laki ini, ku rasa dia sudah gila! Kau tahu kan Ino, aku bahkan tidak menyukainya!

**DRRTT**

**Ino Buta**

Kau bahkan tidak memberontak saat dia membawamu. Kau terlalu pasrah. Jadi, hmm, apa rahasia itu?

Sakura menggerakan jari-jarinya lincah, mengetikkan sebuah rentetan kalimat panjang dalam layar. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan—Sakura yakin itu adalah tangan—mengambil benda komunikasi darinya dengan sigap, sangat cepat. Sesekali Sakura melirik Asuma-_sensei_ di depan, tengah membelakangi semua karena menulis di papan.

"Kau tahu Haruno? Ada saatnya untuk belajar dan ada saatnya untuk bermain hp," Sasuke menggoyang-goyangkan hp Sakura, sengaja mengejeknya. _Onyx_ pemuda itu menelusuri tulisan-tulisan di layar,"Apa ini? Haha. Menarik. Kemarin aku melihat— dan— di— sedang—. Kau mau memberitahunya?"

Mata Sakura memicing tajam,"Kembalikan!" Dia berusaha meraih hp-nya dari Sasuke. Pada dasarnya tangan pemuda itu panjang, Sasuke malah mengangkat hp Sakura tinggi-tinggi, mencari tulisan _delete_ pada _option_. Sakura memekik halus, dia menoleh takut-takut ke arah Asuma-_sensei_ yang ternyata masih sibuk menulis.

"Uchiha!" bisik Sakura pelan dan marah, takut terdengar oleh _sensei_nya. "Kembalikan hpku sekarang juga!"

"Bagaimana kalau kau akan mencoba memberitahunya lagi? Aku sita ini."

"Ya ampun! Kenapa kau suka seenaknya sih! Kembalikan!"

Hening. Sepasang bola mata kehijauan Sakura melirik ke depan. Aman, Asuma-_sensei_ masih berkutat dengan kegiatannya di papan.

"Aku kekasihmu Haruno. Jadi aku tentu bisa berbuat semauku." Sasuke mengeluarkan senyum penuh kemenangan, membuat Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Aku tidak mengiyakan pernyataan konyolmu itu. Jangan bodoh, bagaimana dengan kekasih Ga—"

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan ucapannya, tangan kekar Sasuke menyelip di belakang tengkuknya, menarik gadis itu untuk menciumnya. Bibir bertemu bibir, mata Sakura terbelalak. Dia berusaha menjauhkan diri dari pemuda di hadapannya. Tapi tenaga Sasuke jauh lebih besar, tangannya masih memegangi tengkuknya sementara pemuda itu terus menciumnya. Lama-lama mereka kekurangan oksigen, Sakura mulai merasa sesak dan Sasuke tidak berhenti atau membiarkannya menarik napas. Malah memperdalam ciuman, lidah Sasuke menjelajah liar dalam mulutnya. Sakura tidak tahan, dia tidak bisa bernapas, dia mencengkram kerah kemeja Sasuke,

**KLIK!**

Sakura menoleh. Sial!

Sasuke memotret foto ciuman mereka dengan hp miliknya sendiri.

"Kalau kau berbicara macam-macam. Aku akan menyebarkan foto ini." sambil bersender di jendela, Sasuke mengangkat hp Sakura dan memperlihatkannya dari samping.

Foto yang menipu! Seolah-olah Sakura memaksa untuk menciumnya. Dan, sejak kapan tangannya berpindah dari tengkuknya?

Napas Sakura terengah-engah, wajahnya memerah karena kepanasan dan malu. Semuanya beradu jadi satu.

"Apa maumu?" gadis itu mendesis. Kebalikan darinya, Sasuke menyeringai senang.

"Kita akan berperan sebagai sepasang kekasih palsu. Sampai— aku juga tahu rahasia terbesarmu."

"Kau mau tahu rahasia terbesarku? Aku tidak menyukaimu!"

Tertawa pelan, Sasuke menengok keadaan sekitar,"Semua orang di sekolah ini sudah tahu. Itu bukan rahasia lagi. Tenang saja, aku akan sabar mencari tahu."

Bunyi goresan kapur terhenti. Asuma-_sensei_ menepuk-nepuk tangannya, menghilangkan bubuhan kapur dari sana,"Kerjakan soal-soal ini dan kalian bisa pulang."

Sasuke memasukkan hp Sakura ke dalam kantong celananya, dia mengeluarkan buku kemudian melakukan apa yang dikatakan Asuma-_sensei_. Di ikuti oleh Sakura, gadis itu menyalin soal dari papan kesal. _**Uchiha brengsek!**_

Dari bangku ujung paling depan, pemuda berambut pirang mengepalkan tangan hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Safirnya berkilat marah setelah menyaksikan seluruh adegan dari bangku paling belakang. Dan di seberang mejanya, gadis berponi pirang panjang menerka-nerka dalam pikirannya, ada apa dengan gedung penyimpanan?

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's note :**

Nah, saya mau memperjelas. Di sini memang ada fic Yaoinya dikit-dikit, nyempil dikit. Jadi yaoinya ada tapi ga bakalan berakhir yaoi. Untuk pair, SasuSaku atau NaruSaku belum jelas. Tergantung dr banyak review, dukungnya yang mana, sy usahakan menjadikannya nyata *alaha*

Untuk **NaMIKAze Nara**, mungkin kita punya ikatan batin. Atau imajinasi kita setara sampai2 bisa berpikiran sama. Hahaha! Anggap saja fic ini sy persembahkan untuk kamu, *kiss*

Thanks for review.

**Nauri Minna-Uchisaso KSS, Me, AcaAzuka Yuri chan, Sami haruchi, Earl Louisia vi Duivel**

Oh ya, berhubung saya merasa adegan-adegannya mungkin agak dewasa, jadi sy naikan ratingnya. :)

Semoga chap ini cukup panjang, gomen.

Review?


End file.
